


I Feel It

by justrae2010



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Lube, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, VictUuri, Victuuri Week 2017, bullet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justrae2010/pseuds/justrae2010
Summary: “How does it feel, Yuuri?”Victor’s warm breath tingled over the sensitive skin of Yuuri's sternum, sending shivers down the younger skater’s spine.It was perfect - but it was nothing compared to the tantalising vibrations kissing down Yuuri’s happy trail, hips lifting instinctively for more contact. He needed more. It was so there, but still not enough somehow, a fresh wave of shudders gently wracking through Yuuri’s system. He needed to come. He needed to come so bad.The bullet hummed against the tip of Yuuri's leaking erection, peeking through the parted folds of his jeans and shoved down underwear. He couldn't hold back at that, back arching in mindless pleasure and fingers twisting hard in Victor's soft silver hair.Yuuri's mouth fell open. “Victo-ughn!”________Victor brings home a surprise.





	I Feel It

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Victuuri Week Day 5 
> 
> Prompt: Toys.

All Yuuri had asked for was some new lube. Different lube. Lube that would send tingles up his length and stimulate him in new ways - just like the advert has said. _Orgasmic_ lube the ad had called it, and it had taken Yuuri two weeks to build up the courage to send Victor a link to it on his phone, not brave enough to be able to ask out loud.

“You want to try this?” Victor had asked over the coffee table, glancing up from his phone.

Yuuri just hugged the cushion tighter across his middle, cheeks aflame. His eyes never left the television as he nodded.

He couldn’t help it.

Sex with Victor was always great, but it was making Yuuri greedy. He wanted more - always wanted more. And he knew Victor was all too willing to introduce him deeper into this world of pleasure he was still growing accustomed to.

Only while the rest of his body grew more brazen, his mind lagged behind, clinging to the embarrassment of his former virgin self.

He knew he had nothing to be embarrassed about. Victor would happily try anything and everything Yuuri wanted, almost scarily willing for the sake of pleasing Yuuri in whatever way he wanted. He would never laugh at him, never shame him for his desires … logically, Yuuri had nothing to fear by talking about this one little thing he wanted to try to spice up their already feverish sex just a notch.

But anxiety rarely listened to logic, and Yuuri's fingers twisted tightly as he waited for Victors verdict.

“You know lots of people do this, right? It's okay.”

Yuuri knew. It still didn't stop the ruby red blush roaring over his cheeks though. It stayed there all evening.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri caught Victor nod.

He didn't say anything else.

Yuuri forced it out of his mind, forced himself not to expect anything. By the next afternoon, it had practically been forgotten. Almost. He still burned inside when he thought about what he'd asked for, fighting the urge to bury his face in his hands and just _die._ What must Victor think of him, asking for something like that? Had he unintentionally implied Victor was a bad lover? That he couldn't get Yuuri off and needed help? No, that was not what Yuuri had meant at all! Oh God, Victor must hate him...

He scrubbed the same spot on the counter for twenty minutes while he mulled it over, every breath growing shorter than the last as he did.

The front door clicked open.

Makkachin came bounding through and made a beeline for her warm blankets and doggie bed in the bedroom, shrugging off the lingering snow flakes stuck to her coat as she went.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri froze as his name rang through the apartment. God, it was Victor.

 _Of course, it was Victor._ Yuuri cursed himself silently, shaking his head at his own idiocy. Who else would be able to get into the apartment without ringing the bell and with Makkachin in tow? Victor. Only Victor.

Then Yuuri blinked, and suddenly Victor was _there_. The Russian leaned forward and pecked a kiss to Yuuri's lips over the kitchen counter.

“Hi.” he smiled, a little too brightly.

Yuuri felt his heartbeat rack up a few notches, threat suddenly ridiculously dry. “Hi.”

It was croaker than he'd intended, darting eyes only just noticing the carrier bag that Victor held in his hand. He swallowed subtly. The white plastic was thick, not betraying a hint as to what might be inside. After last night's conversation though, Yuuri could wager a few guesses. _He couldn't have_ , he wanted to think. _He didn't -_

Victor followed his gaze and a wicked smirk curved his lips. “I've got something for you.” He said, fingers curling around Yuuri's hand on the kitchen counter. “A present.”

_What?_

Yuuri's brain short circuited. In that moment - as Victor led him around the counter by the hand and towards the bedroom - Yuuri knew he hadn't been wrong. Oh God, Victor had bought it. He'd only gone and done it. How was Yuuri going to cope with the embarrassment? Maybe he wasn't cut out for this sex stuff after all, beetroot flush scorching all the way up to the tips of his ears as Victor shooed Makkachin out the bedroom and locked the door behind her.

His bones turned to jelly as the back of his knees hit the bed and he sat, eyes glued on Victor as the Russian pulled off his oversized sweater so he was just in a long sleeved t shirt and jeans.

He might as well have been naked for the way Yuuri's blood ran south.

Victor sat down on the mattress beside him, shopping bag nestled between their hips. His eyes were alight, like molten crystal stars. “Open it.”

Yuuri's fingers were nearly shaking.

He gulped hard as he peeled back the plastic of the carrier bag and found more items than he'd been prepared to see. Two little boxes and a bottle.

The bottle he could guess but he picked it up anyway. Lube. Sensation lube. Not the orgasmic lube he'd asked for, but still …. adventurous.

The first box was a box of condoms. Safe. Fine.

The second -

Yuuri choked on air.

Victor’s smile widened. “You said you wanted to try things so…” his teeth snagged his lower lip in a way that was so sexy it should come with a warning. “I thought you might like it.”

Yuuri turned the box over in his hand, hardly able to believe he was really holding something so… _this_ in his own hands. Only Victor. Only Victor would do this, Yuuri couldn’t help but think, feeling his extra fiance's hungry eyes watch his every reaction unfold on his face. Yuuri swallowed hard, trying - unsuccessfully - to stem the rush of blood flowing to his face. _Oh God…_ Yuuri’s fingers were only just not trembling as they broke the seal on the box and slid the contents out onto his palm.

The slender purple bullet sat deceptively innocent in his hand.

Yuuri just stared, gobsmacked - only he could ask for lube and get a vibrator instead! Though he wasn’t sure if this was better or worse…

Long slender fingers gently teased it from his hand before he could decide and Victor rolled it curiously in his palm, glowing eyes harbouring a quiet, lustful awe. It was like he’d never seen anything like it before.

The whole thing was only a few inches long, a deep plum purple colour, and only little thicker than Yuuri’s forefinger. It looked even smaller in Victor’s large hand though, even prettier against his pale skin. Could that thing really make him feel good? It was so tiny… Victor’s thumb pressed into the little black button at the base and Yuuri flinched as the bullet roared quietly to life, vibrating hard in the Russian’s hand.

Yuuri’s breath hitched quietly in his chest. His heartbeat ramped up a few notches just listening to the enticing sound the shuddering device made. It practically thrummed with anticipation, humming in sinful promise. Yuuri felt his insides twist with excitement.

He hadn’t expected to feel that.

 _Yes_ , he decided breathlessly, mouth running dry. He was willing to bet his medal that thing could make him feel good.

He'd never given much thought to toys. They'd always seemed like such a cold idea; too cold and too hard to bring pleasure the way Victor’s warm, soft flesh could. Not that Victor needed help in that department anyway! He was perfect - beyond perfect! Yuuri didn't know what he'd done to deserve someone like Victor to love him like he did, to care about his pleasure so much like it was more important that Victor’s own.

Yuuri's tongue darted out to moisten his dry lips, breath sighing out of him in a shudder.

But _this_ ….

“ _Why_?”

It was a small word, but Yuuri's voice still only barely rasped it out.

A firm hand cupped under Yuuri’s still outstretched fingers and Yuuri didn’t have the presence to move as Victor carefully tipped the bullet back into Yuuri’s open palm, toy still pulsing feverishly. Yuuri couldn't take his eyes off it.

“I wanted to please you.”

Yuuri blushed hard, a choked off noise catching in his throat. It was deeper than he’d anticipated.

 _Oh, God._ He hadn't expected this. The alternate lube - yeah, he could accept that - but an electric device, specifically designed to bring him pleasure in a way he'd never even imagined before ….

Yuuri bit his lip, not sure if his heart was pounding from embarrassment or excitement. He really couldn't tell.

He glanced up just in time to see Victor’s pupils blow.

The bullet fell through their splayed fingers as the Russian suddenly lunged forward, hands clasping either side of Yuuri’s face and moulding their lips together in a firm, hard press. Yuuri groaned into the embrace, finding purchase in holding onto the solid muscle of Victor’s biceps. Victor didn’t hold back; lips moved wet and open mouthed against the other, Victors tongue spearing mercilessly into Yuuri's mouth and lapping up the shameless moans that spilled from his lips. Yuuri couldn't help it, putty under Victors hands.

After a few breathless moments, Victor's mouth grazed off Yuuri's, gasping for air. “I want to make you come.” he sighed against Yuuri’s lips, fingers squeezing the top of the younger skaters thigh _just right_. “Just from this.”

Yuuri whimpered into Victor's mouth. Every word that left his fiancée’s mouth sent shivers of pleasure down his spine, laced with his delicious Russian accent. It was his biggest weakness. Yuuri would say yes to anything if it was presented in Victor's ridiculously seductive voice.

Right then though, he struggled to say anything at all. Words just caught traitorously in his throat, too wrapped up in the budding taste of desire on Victor's lips and the encouraging hum of the vibrator against the bedsheets, sending tiny shivers up the mattress that had him mewling with anticipation. How would it feel on his skin? The vibrations sounded powerful, lashings upon lashings of pleasure his for the taking ….

“Can I?”

Victor's voice dropped an octave, eyelashes fanned out beautifully over his pink cheeks. Yuuri felt himself just _melt._ He couldn't nod fast enough.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Yuuri was trembling.

A thin sheen of sweat glistened over the skin of his torso, shirt cast off and discarded somewhere unknown on the bedroom floor while Victor honored his body, worship every square inch of his chest like it was a gift from the gods. Yuuri was hardly inclined to stop him. He was mindless to the rhythm of his pulse pounding in his ears, wanton slave to the sensation of Victor’s lips, and fingers, and _toy_ dancing deliciously over his skin.

And he was so hard in the tight confines of his boxers that it _hurt_. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last without coming.

“Victor…” he gasped, fingers delving into the Russian’s soft silver locks.

Yuuri hadn’t known sex could feel like this, nerves so alight with promise and _screaming_ to be pushed over the edge, to find that bliss. It was so gentle in places, and so firm in others; masterful under Victor’s skilled fingers, wringing Yuuri of sounds and lewd whispers he hadn’t even known he’d been capable of.

Victor knew the exact pressure to use, tracing a firm line over the fleshy skin of Yuuri's pectoral muscle and easing off just a fraction as he circled the sensitive nipple, every movement slow and controlled. It drove Yuuri mad with want. The vibrator was barely on him, kissing his skin in a way that left him desperate for more. It was… _good_. Better than good.

Yuuri slumped against the sheets as he realised it, breath catching. He could feel Victor’s eyes on him from hovering over his nipple, the Russian’s body tilted a fraction off his to watch Yuuri's reactions. For once, Yuuri didn't feel insecure about it. It was impossible to focus on anything but the hair raising sensations pressed against his sensitive skin. His muscles slacked against the mattress, surrendering to the whisper of pleasure jolting through him.

He forgot how to talk. Words caught in his throat, snagged under the teeth crashed into his lower lip to hold back his moans and all Yuuri could do was _move_ to show what he wanted. What he _needed._

His hand tugged in Victor’s hair, groan slipping from between his lips. Begging.

Victor got the hint.

Warm lips smothered back over Yuuri’s neglected nipple and Yuuri arched into the contact. Victor’s tongue pressed, teeth grazed, lips soothed; sensation after sensation lavished upon him - sensations he would normally sell his soul for - but that somehow still paled in comparison to the greedy buzz of the vibrator humming against his skin across his chest. The difference in pressure made him shudder, torn between which to twist into for more.

The Victor’s mouth grazed off him again.

Yuuri whined.

It didn’t last long though; Victor’s hand moved over Yuuri’s chest - and the vibrator followed. Slow, deliberate licks of pleasure tingled over Yuuri’s torso, over his rib cage and down the soft skin of his off season stomach, trailing a teasing path down to the bulge straining in Yuuri’s jeans. He was so hard. Impossibly hard. If Victor didn’t hurry up, Yuuri was going to-

“How does it feel, Yuuri?”

Victor’s warm breath tingled over the sensitive skin of Yuuri's sternum, sending shivers down the younger skater’s spine.

It was perfect - but it was nothing compared to the tantalising vibrations kissing down Yuuri’s happy trail, hips lifting instinctively for more contact. He needed more. It was so _there_ , but still not enough somehow, a fresh wave of shudders gently wracking through Yuuri’s system. He needed to come. He needed to come so bad.

The bullet hummed against the tip of Yuuri's leaking erection, peeking through the parted folds of his jeans and shoved down underwear. He couldn't hold back at that, back arching in mindless pleasure and fingers twisting hard in Victor's soft silver hair.

Yuuri's mouth fell open. “Victo- _ughn!”_

That was it; Yuuri wasn't going to last - especially as the bullet traced the hard outline of his dick bulging in the front of his jeans, shooting fire through his veins. He nearly came on the spot as Victor sat back suddenly and yanked his jeans and boxers down his legs in one hard pull, eyes blown wild with want. Yuuri's erection was hard against his lower stomach, tip wet and leaking with desire.

For a moment, Victor just stared.

Then he dipped down low and Yuuri cried out.

A kiss pressed into his slit and Yuuri felt more precome leak out of him in response, dick twitching helplessly. It was both exactly what he needed, and exactly what he couldn’t handle.

Yuuri’s body bowed off the bed as Victor rolled the head of his cock into his mouth, helpless against the sensations lashing at his system. He forgot how to reason. He forgot how to think. All he could remember to do was groan in pleasure at the tantalising pressure dancing over his body, the maddening swirl of Victor’s tongue lapping at his tip in a way that just had Yuuri burning up with need.

Tears beaded in the corners of his eyes and fingers clenched hard in Victor’s hair, fighting off the orgasm that hinged on his system. It was so close. And he wanted it - he did! - but he wanted what Victor promised.

He wanted to know what it felt like to fall apart under those sensual vibrations, so different to anything Victor could ever recreate himself and so precise… just once. Just one orgasm and he’d be happy.

He nearly had it on the spot when Victor pulled off his dick with a pop, bright eyes shining up at him through perfect eyelashes. A smirk travelled up the line of Yuuri’s body. “Sorry.” Victor shrugged, pink flooding his cheeks. He didn't look sorry at all. “Couldn’t resist.”

Yuuri’s dick just twitched in response.

He heard the sound shift as Victor took the device back in hand from where it had been discarded in the sheets, fluttering his eyes shut. He knew what was coming next. He wasn't sure he could bear to watch.

A gasp tore through him as vibrations kissed at his tip, playing in the wetness gathered there. Slicked up, it travelled lower. Yuuri’s body writhed in the sheets as the bullet trailed tantalisingly down his length, guided by Victor’s deliberate hand he felt something inside him start to tense, heat coiling in his gut. His thigh muscles clenched, pleasure building.

Yuuri’s teeth crashed down on his lip to hold back his moan. He vaguely noted the metallic tang of blood, but it didn’t matter as Victor ghosted the tip of the vibrator over the softest part of his head, shudders jolting through him. _There_ , he thought breathlessly. _Just there._

Victor’s hand moved.

Yuuri nearly sobbed with loss.

His body jerked on instinct and he felt Victor’s gasp against the skin of his torso as his hand shot between them, fingers closing hard around the Russian’s wrist. He guided it right back to _that spot._

This time, Yuuri didn’t bother trying to hold back his moans. They spilled wantonly from his mouth, hips rolling up into the sensation that was slowly climbing, slowly taking him there. It was going to be a big one; he could tell. The combination of waiting so long, the steady build up of pleasure instead of the usual slam that rutted into his body… Yuuri was going to soar to new heights of bliss, and absolutely _love_ every second of it.

He was ready. He needed it, needed the pleasure to bloom in his gut. The flutterer of the tip of the vibrator flitted over that spot on his head back and forth, butterflying in a way that made Yuuri lose his mind.

Then something ice cold touched his perineum and Yuuri’s vision went white.

His balls clenched hard.

A cry tore from his throat as he came, spilling helplessly over his lower stomach as waves of pleasure crashed through him unexpectedly. It was so much more intense than he’d imagined; every nerve ending fried, every muscle literally _shaking_ under the release and Yuuri bucked helplessly into the contact, rutting to prolong the sensations that wrecked through him. Victor was forgotten. All he could think about was the haze of pleasure that wrapped around his brain as he started his slow fall back to reality, body aching with exertion in a way Yuuri had never known he’d wanted to feel until then. It was perfect. It was hot. It was just… _wow._

When he finally came back to himself, he was still slumped on the bed. Victor had moved up to lay beside him, lips kissing softly into the side of his neck and his lube slicked fingers rested gently over Yuuri’s heart. Yuuri shuddered a breath. The room felt quiet without the buzz of the vibrator.

“We didn’t use the condoms.” Yuuri rasped to fill the silence.

After a moment, he found the presence of mind to stroke his fingers through his hair, leaning into Victor’s warm embrace to show his gratitude more than words ever could.

He felt the Russian smirk into his skin.

“Well, if you insist…”

**Author's Note:**

> Keep tabs on my tumblr [here](https://justrae2010.tumblr.com/) and check out my other YOI fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/justrae2010/pseuds/justrae2010)
> 
> Please drop a comment before you go !


End file.
